PUNISHMENT
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Hyukjae seharusnya tidak pulang malam dan menerima tawaran orang sembarangan. [DRABBLE]


**PUNISHMENT**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Zhoumi**

 **Genre: PWP**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _You are my favorite sin that i've ever done..._**

.

.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini perlahan jadi kelabu dan akhirnya gelap. Seharusnya Hyukjae sudah berada di rumah dan menikmati makan malamnya bersama Donghae, kekasihnya. Hyukjae turun tergesa-gesa dari tangga karena tak ingin membuat orang terkasihnya menunggu lebih lama.

"Kau mahasiswa jurusan musik, ya?"

Hyukjae terperanjat, ia hampir terperosok saking kagetnya. Untungnya tangan seseorang menahan lengan kurusnya dengan sigap. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Zhoumi _Sunbae_?"

Yang di panggil hanya tersenyum, ia memungut tas Hyukjae yang di jatuhkannya tadi dan membantu laki-laki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu membereskan kertas-kertas note lagu yang berserakan di lantai.

"Mau pulang? Biar kuantar."

Tatapan Zhoumi begitu hangat dan lembut, sehingga tanpa sadar Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. Ugh, kalau Donghae tahu soal ini, dia pasti akan mengurung Hyukjae dan memberinya siksaan yang candu.

"Kau harus memakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu pun Hyukjae mengerti, ia baru saja mau menarik sabuk pengamannya tapi Zhoumi mendahuluinya. Tatapan mereka bertemu saat Zhoumi mencoba menarik sabuk pengamannya. Dan tanpa di duga Zhoumi tersenyum sekali lagi dan bersamaan dengan bunyi 'klik' matanya berkedip menggoda Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahu wajahmu semanis ini. Tidak heran Donghae begitu posesif padamu."

Zhoumi mengelus lembut wajah Hyukjae, terus hingga ke leher dan tengkuknya. Mengaggumi betapa halusnya kulit yang sedang disentuhnya itu.

"Itu..."

"Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu dipandangi dengan lapar. Kau begitu sensual, wajahmu mengundang orang untuk melecehkanmu."

Elusan lembut Zhoumi berubah menjadi remasan lembut saat tangannya sampai di dada Hyukjae. Membuat lenguhan Hyukjae lolos begitu saja.

" _Interesting_. Kau benar-benar minta dilecehkan."

" _Then_ , _what_?"

"Oh, _fuck_. _You want me to make you moan or somerhing_? _How slutty you are_."

Hyukjae meringis mendengar kalimat kotor Zhoumi. Tidak di sangka, dia yang terkenal lembut dan sopan berbuat serendah ini pada Hyukjae. Menarik sekali! Hyukjae jadi ingin memancingnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau ereksi hanya dengan melihat wajahku? Lihatlah, betapa keras dan tegaknya itu."

Sengaja Hyukjae menekan milik Zhoumi dengan telunjuknya. Sehingga Zhoumi tidak tahan untuk menggeram dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agak tidak mengumpat.

"Aku membayangkan kau mengumpat sambil mendesah gila karena tusukanku. _Now_ , _strip_ _yourself and ride me_."

Zhoumi melepaskan sabuk pengaman Hyukjae dengan kasar, lalu menariknya untuk naik ke pangkuan Zhoumi. Menunggu laki-laki yang selalu menjadi fantasinya itu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

" _Fuck_ _me_ , _please_."

" _I will_! Jangan memohon begitu. Kau membuatku ingin berbuat kasar."

"Kasari aku."

" _Damn You_! _You want to playing hard_? _Like spank while thrust you_ ?"

" _Do it_. _Right now_ , _Sunbae_."

Seringaian Zhoumi begitu berbahaya, tapi bukannya takut Hyukjae justru semakin bersemangat. Ia membuat suara-suara mengundang ketika Zhoumi mencoba melepaskan bagian bawahnya.

" _Don't tease me, Hyukjae_. Desahanmu membuatku ingin berbuat macam-macam padamu."

"Ugh... _yeah_."

Hyukjae bergerak gelisah saat Zhoumi berhasil menurunkan celana panjangnya dan jemari panjangnya bermain-main di bokongnya.

"Masuk tidak, ya? Sepertinya ada yang berkedut butuh di isi."

"Jangan hanya di sentuh dan elus. Aku ingin kau menggaruknya. _Deep and intimate_."

" _Like this_?"

"Ugh, ngh... _yes_."

Lenguhan Hyukjae semakin kencang bersamaan dengan jari telunjuk Zhoumi yang menginvasi lubang bawahnya. Maju dan mundur begitu kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Juga dalam, terlalu dalam hingga membuat Hyukjae terbuai.

"Apa kau selalu begini dengan pacarmu? Kau suka di kasari tanpa lubrikan? So, sexy!"

Zhoumi menurunkan celananya dan bersiap mendominasi Hyukjae, ia tidak tahan mendengar umpatan dan desahan menggoda Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu basah dengan jariku. Jadi biarkan bagian lain yang membuatmu basah."

"Ngh... _fuck_ _Sunb_ _ae_... _you hit_ _that spot perfectly_."

" _I like your moan_. _Do it louder_ , _babe_. _Make me come with your sexy moan_."

"Ngh... _close_."

"Yeah..."

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Donghae mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja, ia memandang tajam ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang membuka sepatunya di ambang pintu. Pulang hampir larut malam dan penampilannya begitu berantakan. Dan ketika Hyukjae mendekatinya, Donghae tahu apa yang membuat penampilannya sedemikian rupa. Ada aroma asing menempel di tubuh lelakinya.

"Bagus."

Ketukan jari Donghae di meja berhenti. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Hyukjae yang mematung. Kekasihnya berbuat kotor dibelakangnya. Donghae tahu itu. Gemeletuk suara gigi beradu menandakan Donghae geram, ia tidak suka ada bau laki-laki lain di tubuh Hyukjae.

"Aku..."

"Siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa bajingan yang berani menyentuhmu, sayang?"

Donghae berdiri, menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam. Mengintimidasi lelakinya. Tangannya tak sungkan mencengkram rahang Hyukjae hingga membuat lelakinya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kupikir kau pulang telat karena beberapa tugas kuliah. Apa mengangkang dan menyuguhkan lubang laparmu pada orang lain termasuk tugas kuliah?"

"Aku tidak..."

Donghae mendorong Hyukjae ke sofa terdekat. Mengurungnya dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Donghae marah, dan semakin marah lagi ketika matanya menangkap ada jejak merah di tengkuk Hyukjae.

"Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk di lecehkan, Lee Hyukjae?"

Lee Hyukjae...

Itu alarm tanda berbahaya bagi Hyukjae, itu berarti Donghae marah dan tidak main-main. Jadi Hyukjae hanya diam saja ketika Donghae mengecupi leher dan tengkuknya, bahkan ketika dia mulai menggigit dan menumpuk jejak merah yang di tinggalkan Zhoumi.

"Buka celanamu."

Perintahnya begitu dingin dan datar, Hyukjae tidak suka tapi juga menunggu hukuman apa yang akan ia dapat hari ini.

" _I'll teach you a lesson_. _I'll teach your needy slutty hole to be patience_. _You need to learn your lesson_ , _babe_."

Sementara Hyukjae menelanjangi bagian bawahnya, tangan Donghae sibuk bermain di puncak dada Hyukjae. Ia hanya mengangkat kaos putih Hyukjae hingga sebatas dada dan tidak berniat menelanjanginya secara utuh.

"Ngh.. maaf, Hae. Maafkan aku."

"Maafmu itu omong kosong, Hyukjae. Kau minta maaf karena ingin memancingku melakukan sesuatu yang kasar bukan?"

"Ugh... ngh..."

Donghae tahu, semakin dikasari semakin Hyukjae menikmatinya. Jadi Donghae berhenti memainkan puncak dada Hyukjae dan kembali menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, Lee Hyukjae."

Jelas pandangan Donghae mengunci tatapam Hyukjae, tapi jemari Donghae di bawah sana tidak berhenti menggerayangi bokong dan bahkan lubang setengah basah Hyukjae.

"Ngh..."

"Berani mendesah? Kau berbuat salah dan berani mendesah menikmati perbuatanku?"

Satu jari Donghae keluar masuk dengan sensual menggoda Hyukjae, dapat ia rasakan betapa hangatnya di dalam sana.

"Ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Hm, apa ini?"

Donghae menarik jarinya dan menunjukannya tepat di depan mata Hyukjae. Ada sisa cairan asing di sana.

"Kau membuat bajingan itu mengeluarkannya di dalam? _Fuck_ _YOU_!"

Kesabaran Donghae habis, ia membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya tanpa mau repot membuka seluruhnya. Satu hentakan membuat Hyukjae menjerit memohon. Donghae menghantamnya dalam, tapi sengaja menghindari spot favorit Hyukjae.

" _Hit that spot_ , _please_."

" _How about no_?"

Gerakan Donghae semakin brutal, tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menikmatinya karena Donghae hanya bermain-main dan tidak menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Ngh... ah... Donghae aku mohon. _Hit that spot_. _Rape me but hit that spot_. _I beg you_!"

Hyukjae meraung, menangis memohon pada Donghae untuk memberinya kenikmatan. Jemarinya meremas kuat pinggiran sofa. Donghae benar-benar menghukumnya. Memberikan siksaan yang menyakitkan tapi juga memabukan.

" _You want me to rape you that bad_?"

"Ugh, _yes_... _please_!"

Donghae menghantam titik kenikmatan Hyukjae sekali tabrak, bibirnya bermain di dada Hyukjae meninggalkan jejak disana dan disini. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke bibir berdosa Hyukjae yang kini sedang sibuk mendesah dan menjerit memohon pada Donghae.

"Apa bajingan itu menyentuh bibirmu?"

" _No_."

" _Good boy_."

Gerakan Donghae semakin cepat, ia mengejar puncaknya yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, ia terus saja memukuli bagian bawah Hyukjae sementara tangannya yang lain menyiksa puncak dada Hyukjae.

"Ugh, Donghae. Sayang, aku dekat. Lebih kasar, _please_."

" _I'm close baby_ , _i'm close_."

"Akh..."

Donghae memperdalam tusukannya, menikmati pelepasannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan tautan mereka dan melihat betapa sexynya Hyukjae yang sedang mengangkang pasrah dan membiarkan cairan putih kental meluber keluar dari lubangnya, mengotori selangkanganya.

"Lubangmu benar-benar penuh dosa, Lee Hyukjae."

 **END**

.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

.

 **APA INI???? HAHAHAH**

 **Maafkan saya, saya di cemari oleh seseorang lol**

 **Untuk Oktav, ini idemu ya... saya cuma menuangkan aja... heheheh**

 **Mind to review? :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
